


Marital Rights

by Bonbonsie



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: Conjugal Visits, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I made up a lot of things yes, M/M, Marriage, Prison Visit, kinda slow burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonsie/pseuds/Bonbonsie
Summary: Yook Dongsik married Seo Inwoo before the serial killer was arrested. Seo Inwoo was sentenced life in prison and mandatory psychological therapy.Dong Sik paid him visit on a regular basis. Maybe the murder cases were finally solved. But it was far from END between them.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Lofter

1）  
陆东植正在排队。 他站在这座守卫森严，用于关押重刑犯监狱门口，紧紧捏着手中的文件夹等待着。  
1年前，徐仁宇被正式批捕。8项故意杀人罪罪名成立，徐仁宇被判处终身监禁，目前正在首尔某监狱服刑。如此快速的定案宣判源于徐仁宇直接认罪，并且放弃上诉的权利。法官强制要求他每周接受不少于8小时的心理辅导，以及30年内不得保释的条件。  
徐仁宇在此过程中，除了认罪之外不发一语。陆东植每次开庭都静静地坐在后方，盯着徐仁宇的背部，好像要盯出一个洞来。应家属要求，开庭不会向公众和媒体公开。而这个家属当然不是那个早已和他断绝关系的弟弟徐智勋，而是徐仁宇法律上的配偶，陆东植。  
陆东植在徐仁宇被批捕的前一刻拉着这个男人走到离宝景执勤的派出所不远的民政局，要求和他进行结婚登记。徐仁宇没有出声，仿佛置身事外般地眯着眼看着那个突然要和他结婚的男人。他已经被抓住，胜者为王败者寇，他无论如何都不会有比牢底坐穿更糟的待遇了。  
沈宝景难以置信地看着陆东植略显平静的脸，“东植，你疯了吗？你知道你在说什么？”她拉住陆东植的手臂，“你是不是太累了，所以开始胡说八道了。” 后者转头看着她喃喃道，“对不起，宝景。可我觉得有必要这么做。”  
陆东植拉着徐仁宇一步一步走向民政局，不管身后已经失声痛哭的沈宝景和其他不知道发生了什么事的警员。  
不过，他们俩什么文件都没带，就算是连杀8个人的疯子和一个刚刚抓了疯子的人也不能在婚姻登记这件事上开后门。

陆东植全家都认为他发疯了，想尽一切办法阻止他去进行所谓的结婚登记。家里的男性守住大门，家里的女性则苦口婆心甚至使用一哭二闹三上吊的方式进行劝阻。陆爸爸气得直接在陆东植面前烧了他的出生证。  
陆东植笑笑。爸爸好像忘了还有补办这回事。  
双方僵持了几个月，陆家长子表现出了一个基金经理的坚韧品质。最终，陆家的其他成员首先败下阵来, 陆爸爸老泪纵横，姐姐唉声叹气，弟弟东灿赌气在自己房里不出来。陆东植在一家人无奈心酸绝望地眼神中，穿上西装离开家。他要去补办身份证，出生证以及开一张单身证明。  
2个月后，陆家长子带着所有的文书，整整齐齐地出现在民政局婚姻登记处，附带一盘徐家长子在看守所录制的授权证明。两人正式注册结婚。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“结婚证，身份证，还有申请配偶探视的批准证明。”狱警的声调毫无起伏，陆东植将文件夹里的一张张纸往外拿。  
“姓名。”  
“陆东植。”  
“年龄。”  
“29岁。”  
“配偶姓名。”  
“徐仁宇。”  
狱警眉毛挑了挑，明知故问地说，“你就是那个徐仁宇的‘新婚配偶’？”口气中带着一丝调笑的意味。  
陆东植点点头，没有理会对方。  
狱警看陆东植毫无交流的想法，便也恢复之前平板的口气，“配偶探视有单独的房间，没有监控。但是有狱警在外面看守。时限是两小时。如果有紧急情况，房内有求助按钮。狱警如果听到什么不对劲的情况也会进去。”狱警说罢又盯着陆东植看了会儿，才继续道，“所以如果没有特别紧急的情况，不要发出太大或者容易引发误会的声音以免造成不必要的麻烦。”  
陆东植还是愣愣地点点头。狱警见状，也不多说什么，示意等候在一旁的同事给陆东植带路。  
走到一扇白色的门前，陆东植被告知徐仁宇已经在再房里等候。他能听到自己心脏“咚咚”地跳个不停，手紧紧地握在门把上。深呼吸了几口气候，陆东植推门走了进去。  
** **  
这间房没有窗户，这是陆东植的第一感觉。然后，他看到了徐仁宇。自从宣判以后，他们已经2个多月没有见面。  
徐仁宇靠坐在床头望着天花板，并没有看向进入房间的陆东植。他的头发剃得很短，穿着蓝色的囚服，一双拖鞋。作为一个被判终生监禁的犯人，即便是配偶探监，一只手和一只脚也被分别拷在了床架的铁柱上，虽然有留出了相当部分的链条， 能够在有限的范围内活动。  
陆东植突然有点眼涩，仿佛有什么伤心的事涌入心头。他摇摇头，走到房里唯一的椅子上坐下。徐仁宇依然没有看他，也不说话，只是动手扯了扯手铐的链条。分针走动的声音有些振聋发聩，陆东植忍不住开口，可是喉咙口一阵发痒，呛得他大声咳嗽了起来。  
徐仁宇终于抬起眼看向了他，可依旧没有出声。这是自从他被抓以后，陆东植第一次和他四目相对。曾经在外面疯狂作恶，嚣张至极的徐理事，现在却显得人畜无害。削短的头发使徐仁宇看起来似乎年轻了一些，那带有多年暴虐嗜血积淀的阴沉竟然有淡化了些许。  
“你、你过得怎么样？”陆东植的嘴巴快过了脑袋思考的速度，脱口而出。他懊恼地在心里狠狠地骂着自己，明明计划着进来要给对方一个下马威。哎。  
徐仁宇突然咧开了嘴，露出那个陆东植熟悉的笑容，甚至眼角旁的褶子也在同样的位置皱了起来，“过得不错啊，东植xi。托了你的福。” 然后突然大笑了起来，眼睛紧紧地盯着卷发男人的脸，“哈哈哈哈哈，你是不是白痴啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈” 。笑了一会儿，徐仁宇的脸色又变了变，“你当初设圈套抓我的时候，不是很厉害吗？”徐仁宇边说着，直起了斜靠着的身子，脸色变得狰狞，“只可惜内里还是个废物。”  
陆东植不自觉地抓紧了椅子的两侧，强迫自己不要转移视线。当初独自面对徐仁宇时的勇气似乎都随着他被抓，整个案子收尾而消失殆尽了。也许自己是真的疯了，居然和这个精神变态结婚还来探监。  
可是陆东植始终忘不了徐仁宇开枪打死亲生父亲的一瞬间。他从来没有看过这样的眼神，空洞而冷酷又透着无尽得悲哀。  
陆东植想和徐仁宇面对面谈谈。他想要个结果，不管是什么。不然，这件事对于他来说永远不会结束。  
然而他也不清楚，为什么在这么多能够拥有对谈机会的条件下，他直觉地选择了结婚。  
TBC 

3\.   
墙上的时钟一分一秒地走着，两小时很快过了一大半。徐仁宇又重新靠回床头看起了天花板，留着陆东植僵在椅子上坐立不安地找话题。  
“你不想知道我为什么要和你结婚吗？” 再一次，嘴巴的速度快过脑子的前基金经理让徐仁宇的眼神回到了自己身上。  
“你不会是想要那老头子的钱吧？” 徐仁宇斜睨着陆东植讪笑了起来，“根据继承法，凶手是不能继承被害人的遗产的。” 他伸腿抻了抻脚镣，“我杀了那个老东西，你不是亲眼看见了吗。”   
陆东植太阳穴抽跳了一下，刚刚进屋时涌入眼眶中的酸胀感又一次袭来。他觉得徐仁宇这一生都过得很悲哀。他固然是个恐怖又恶毒的人，但此刻，陆东植觉得他并不可怕，相反那轻佻的表情透着一股凄凉。陆东植深吸了口气， “其实，看日记的时候，我大概猜到了点。”他停顿了下，望了望徐仁宇带些轻蔑的表情，“他对你不好，我——”  
对面的人突然站起了身，利用身高腿长的优势一把拖起椅子上的陆东植，狠狠地掐住他的脖子摔在床上。长期锻炼的矫健身手让徐仁宇瞬间全方位压制住蹬腿抵抗的陆东植，同时迅速收紧卡在脖子上的手。  
“你也配同情我？你这个废物”，徐仁宇青筋暴起，嘴咧开仿佛要吃人。陆东植涨红了脸想要挣脱铁钳般的桎梏，可是下半身被上面那个人紧紧压着无法动弹。“我。没。。。”他努力地张嘴发声想要否认，但气管被大力地压迫着，快要被捏碎。手铐冰冷的触感抵着陆东植的脸颊，他努力想睁大眼睛，尽全力推开身上的人。可手渐渐使不上力，而徐仁宇的眼神也越发冰冷。  
就在陆东植觉得自己快昏迷时，徐仁宇却松了点手劲。“东植xi，你勃起了。” 陆东植听到他在耳边这么轻声地说着，“真是下流啊。”然后对方又加重了手里的力气，并且用膝盖猛地蹭着陆东植的胯间，“死前能射一次，也不亏啊，是不是。”  
这次真是大发了。陆东植心里悲戚着。  
“喂！你在干什么！” 时间到点来开门的狱警显然没有料到这一幕，他赶忙吹响哨子，一边迅速将徐仁宇拉开。 随后赶来的狱警二话不说，抽出警棍便砸向了他。狠敲了几棍子后，徐仁宇被按在地上动弹不得。  
陆东植被扶了起来，他的脸已经涨成猪肝色，脖子上的掐痕和下巴处的血痕触目惊心。他咳得眼泪都流了出来，喉咙里火辣辣地疼，脑袋也重得很，可眼神却总是飘向被压在地上的徐仁宇。只见他一动不动，直直地盯着陆东植，而被警棍打破的额角，汩汩鲜血沿着脸颊滴落在白色的地板上。  
“赶快带去禁闭室！还愣着干什么。”扶着陆东植的狱警厌恶地挥了挥手，“阿西，真是。。。。”  
徐仁宇很快被带走了。陆东植则被带到了医务室处理脖子上的伤口。待护士离开后，他便向狱警打听道， “禁闭室是？”  
“就是关禁闭，期间不允许与外界有一切接触。他暴力袭击访客，这种程度的惩罚都算轻的。”狱警有些不耐烦，“这样的重犯本来就不能松开手铐脚镣的，要不是配偶探视，啧。”似乎意识到自己说得有点不恰当，他很快打住，转而关心起陆东植的伤口，“你脖子没事吧。”  
“啊，没事，刚刚护士小姐都处理好了。”陆东植摸了摸颈间的纱布，“那禁闭要关多久？”  
“那要看上面怎么处理。”狱警狐疑地看着他，“你不会是。。。。”  
“我想知道，下一次允许探视是什么时候。”陆东植看着对方，微微笑了下。  
**  
三星期的禁闭过后，徐仁宇的心理治疗时间也相应恢复。  
他觉得这事情有点可笑，这些所谓的心理咨询师不过是想接着治疗的幌子把他当成标本研究。之前的两次，他都一句话不说地看着墙壁或者天花板度过。自从入狱后，他逐渐觉得单调的墙壁和天花板似乎别样的生动，尤其是和面前这个盯着自己看了老半天的心理医生相比。  
前两次他们都以沉默收场，除了心理医生简短的自我介绍外和单方面地提问外，就没有人多说一个字。徐仁宇惬意地往身后的坐垫里靠了靠，权当换个地方盯墙壁。  
“今天还是打算一句话不说吗？” 心理医生突然开口。  
对面的人毫无反应，眼皮都没动一下。  
“没关系，我就想告诉你，陆东植申请了后天来探视你。”  
依旧面无表情，脸色甚至比刚刚更加冷淡。  
“其实我一直有个小小的疑问，和疗程无关。” 心理医生笑了笑，“你为什么要和他结婚？”  
还是没有反应。  
“你喜欢他。” 心理医生总结似得说了句。  
“是。他。来。找。我。结。婚。的。” 徐仁宇的回答带着点不屑又带点嫌弃。他喜欢陆东植？真好笑。他仍然盯着墙壁上的钟，好像那钟面上有万千西洋镜，引人入胜。  
“是吗？那你为什么要答应呢？” 医生紧接着提问道。  
转过头，徐仁宇第一次正视了眼前的医生，眉毛微微上挑，“时间到了。”  
TBC

4  
陆东植在徐仁宇被抓后，首先便辞去了大韩证券基金经理人的职位。一家公司的老总死得死，抓得抓，管理层经历得变动之大可想而知，陆东植也不想等着被人最后扫地出门。洪组长虽然极力挽留，可陆东植觉得上头的人绝不会同意这么做。毕竟，“陆东植”这三个字是个能随时让别人想起大韩证券这桩丑闻的存在。  
其次，他想过改名避嫌，哪怕是同音不同字，少一点探究的目光总能使他更快步入正常的新生活。不过，最后还是以放弃告终。更名不仅程序复杂，更重要的是他实在不想丢了爸爸给自己取的名字。他叹了口气，在简历上打上自己的大名开始找新的工作。  
在找到新的正式工作前，他在一家咖啡店兼职，其余时间则帮助一些小型公司的处理账目赚取生活费。自从他和徐仁宇结婚后，和家里就断了关系。阿姨和姐姐来找过他一次，给他送了些吃的用的。她们还是竭力地劝他断绝这段荒谬的关系，因为他的父亲已经说了，只要他不离婚就永远不许回来。他拥抱了在这个世上除了妈妈他最亲近的两位女性，然后摇了摇头。姐姐哭了，她实在不懂为什么自己的弟弟会这样执迷不悟。陆东植没有回答，因为他也不知道答案。  
徐家的律师来找过陆东植，并给了一张徐仁宇名下资产的明细表。作为徐仁宇的配偶，他拥有财产的全部支配权。律师特地说明是经过徐仁宇本人签字同意，让他不要有任何顾虑。陆东植扫了眼，除了银行账户上的一些存款外就是那套藏着徐仁宇杀人秘密的房子和几辆高档的汽车。他问律师，能不能替他处理掉那些汽车。律师试探性地问要不要替他也把房子处理掉。他摇了摇头，说他要搬进去住，省下这边的房租。  
**  
陆东植在一个阳光不错的周六午后，带着不多的行李搬进了他的“新家”。警察已经将密室内的所有的刀具和枪械查封，房子的其他地方也被翻箱倒柜了一番。整个屋子杂乱无章，散发着阴暗、死亡的气息。  
陆东植花了一个多星期的时间才完成了整间的屋子的打扫和整理。在客厅的书架上放上自己喜欢的书和影碟，徐仁宇的书则被收在了纸箱中。他还将电影的海报认认真真地张贴在墙上，摆上绿植，努力让这个家看上去变得有生气。  
他没有去动密室里剩下的东西，毕竟这是徐仁宇在这个家里唯一的痕迹。  
**  
沈宝静在他第一次探监后的某一天，突然打来了电话。  
“我以为宝静xi再也不会理我了。”陆东植笑着说，眼睛却有点酸。  
“东植xi，你还好吗？”电话里的沈宝静听上去很担心，“我听说你辞了工作，也没有回家。。”  
“嗯，我爸说，只要我不离婚，就永远不许我回去。”  
“。。。你现在有空吗？要不要见个面？” 沈宝静有些犹豫地问着。  
“好啊，宝静xi定地点吧。”

陆东植走进咖啡店的时候，沈宝静已经坐在了窗边的位置上。她还是没变，只是剪短了头发。陆东植提了提嘴角，面带笑容地向许久不见的女警打招呼，“宝静xi，好久不见。”  
沈宝静转过头，楞了一下后露出了一个浅浅的微笑，“好久不见。”  
陆东植点了一杯美式，不知道从什么时候开始，他开始习惯喝不加糖和奶的咖啡。  
“东植xi，你瘦了很多，有好好吃饭吗？”女警细细地打量着陆东植，“我去你原来住的地方，房东说你已经搬走了。”  
“我搬到了徐仁宇留的房子里，正好也能省下每个月的房租。”陆东植没有回避那个人的名字，他们总是要面对的。  
沈宝静捏着勺子搅拌的手停住了。显然徐仁宇这三个字对她来说，还是太刺耳了。  
“是吗?嗯。”她没有看陆东植，只是端起了红茶快速地抿了口。  
“宝静xi，你有话想问的话，就问吧。”  
沈宝静抬起眼看着他，神色复杂。其实陆东植知道她想问什么，就如同他的家人和朋友一般，他们都想知道他到底为什么要和徐仁宇结婚。  
“你现在能告诉我，你为什么要和徐。。和他结婚吗？”沈宝静像是下了很大的决心，话说出口的那一刻  
“我也不知道。”陆东植摇摇头，“但我放不下。”  
“放不下什么？放不下这件事？还是放不下徐仁宇？”沈宝静追问着。  
“也许两者都是吧。”陆东植喝了口咖啡，这里的咖啡豆烘得比较浅，带着酸味和一丝涩。  
徐仁宇上次问他是不是图财。他想起那人银行账户上的那些钱，觉得这个理由实在有些好笑。那是因为爱他吗？陆东植倒是从没想过这个问题。  
“东植xi，你想过找心理医生咨询一下吗？”沈宝静出声打断了他逐渐飘远的思绪。  
“你觉得我需要治疗？”陆东植问道。  
“一般人在遇到那样的事情之后，都会寻求心理医生帮助。警局也给我们安排了多次的心理评估和咨询。”  
“我不认为心理医生能帮到我。”陆东植还是摇摇头，“我脑子没有病，这点我还清楚。”  
“这就是问题的关键！病人是不会知道自己生病的！”沈宝静声音提高了不少，隔壁桌的女孩子侧过脸皱着眉打量着他们。  
陆东植对着女孩歉意地笑了笑，“宝静xi，我不想看心理医生。我也不想听他们说一些类似斯德哥尔摩综合征的话。”  
“东植xi，你去看过他了吧？”沈宝静神色有些哀伤地看着他。  
他点了点头，什么也没说。  
“你脖子上的纱布，是他干的吗？”女警盯着他穿着高领毛衣的脖子问道。  
“不是你想的那样。。这是意外。”陆东植下意识用手拉了下衣领。  
“你知道你现在像什么吗？”沈宝静叹了口气，“深陷家庭暴力的受害者。拒绝外界的帮助，还一味出言维护施暴者。东植xi，我能说的都说了，你自己好好想想吧。” 说罢，女警放下钱，起身头也不回的离开了。  
陆东植回到家，走进卫生间，对着镜子拆掉头颈里的纱布。靠近下巴的伤口已经愈合结痂，脖子上的红痕也消退了。他擦了点药，换上新的纱布。突然，他蹲在地上忍不住地哭了起来。他放着关心他的家人不顾，远离关心他的朋友，住在这间冷冰冰的房子里，过着只有一个人的生活。  
他越哭越伤心，干脆靠着墙坐下，遮住自己的眼睛放声大哭。他想把这件糟心的事和那个搞乱了他29年平静生活的人全部扔在脑后，他想回到他平凡的生活中，哪怕是当一个冤大头。  
他恨徐仁宇，恨他变态又残忍的性格和杀人不眨眼的冷酷，可是他又忍不住想到日记本中透露出的孤寂和哀伤。在他失忆的时候，他曾有那么一瞬间真正地走进了徐仁宇的内心。所以，当他意识到这辈子或许不会再见到徐仁宇时，他心里像是被挖走了一块，如同失去了生命的一部分。他明白，徐仁宇作为一个背着那么多条人命的杀人犯，只有牢底坐穿一个选择。而他作为一个陌生人，想再见一面几乎是天方夜谭。  
他抹了把眼泪，努力平复自己的呼吸。他不想失去和徐仁宇之间的联系，他还不知道那算什么，但不管好坏，都已经变成了他的一部分。  
给自己泡上一杯咖啡，他打开电脑，点开了“配偶探视申请表”的文档。

TBC

Spousal Right 5  
徐仁宇禁闭结束后的第一个星期六，陆东植再次来到位于首尔近郊的监狱。他轻车熟路地将所需的文件一一拿出，交给负责安检和文书的狱警。  
“这是什么？”狱警指着陆东植另外一只手上的袋子问道，“一起放到安检带上。”  
“只是几本书，” 陆东植答道。他昨天在打扫客厅的时候，看到了被收在纸箱里的书。想着也许看书能打发一些时间，陆东植就挑了几本看上去翻得挺旧的书带了过来，包括一本绿色精装版的《物种起源》。  
陆东植被带到了上次他俩见面的房门前，“两个小时，到时间会有人过来带你出去。”  
“谢谢。”陆东植微微点了点头。狱警看了他一样，摇摇头走开了。  
陆东植习惯性地敲了敲门，说了句，“我进来了。” 而后才哑然失笑，里面的那个人不知道会露出什么样的表情呢？  
徐仁宇还是像上次那般坐在床头，只不过他被上了手铐和脚镣，几乎没有任何活动的空间。他低着头看着地板，并未对进门的陆东植做出任何反应。  
“我给你带了些书。”陆东植开门见山地说着，同时把袋子递了过去，可是对方一动不动根本没有接过去的意思。陆东植似乎并未介意，将袋子放在地上后，拉过椅子坐了下来。  
“最近天气挺冷的，你这里的衣服还够穿吗？我下次可以带些厚衣服过来，你橱里的东西我还没仔细整理过。”  
“你到我家去了？”徐仁宇突然盯着他问道。陆东植犹豫着是否要说实话。自己已经搬进徐仁宇家将近2个月了，对方似乎还不知道这件事。  
“我搬过去住了。你的律师来找过我，让我签收你名下的资产。这房子空着也是空着，我也能省下房租。” 陆东植没有避开徐仁宇的视线，“密。。你房间里的东西，我都没有动，不用担心。”  
“陆东植，你就这么喜欢我？” 徐仁宇又露出了那种轻蔑讽刺地微笑，“车祸是不是把你本来就不多的智商也敲没了。”  
“你觉得只有脑子坏了的人，才会喜欢你吗？”陆东植知道徐仁宇是故意的，但他并不害怕和对方讨论这个问题。陆东植想要一个答案，为什么自己会想和他结婚，这个他被问过无数次却总是令他迷茫而困顿的问题。  
“可惜我不喜欢你。”徐仁宇耸了耸肩，想要摊开手时却被栓住手铐的链条绊住了。“我讨厌弱小又可怜的人。”  
“我没说喜欢你吧？徐理事。”陆东植的语气也变得冷冽起来，“如果你讨厌我，你为什么要让我全权支配你的财产？你又为什么要答应和我结婚？如果你那么讨厌我，你一早就可以在事情暴露前把我杀了，就像你杀了前面7个人一样，不是吗？”  
“我以为就算是废物，也有些利用价值。可是你实在太蠢了，教都教不会。”徐仁宇歪着嘴笑了下，“至于房子和车，我都已经在这里了，那些东西对我而言一点意义都没有。” 他看向陆东植面无表情的脸，说，“听说你被家里赶出来了？呵呵，那个女警到我这里张牙舞爪地叫我放过你。她说我阴魂不散，到了监狱里还不放过你？真好笑，到底是谁阴魂不散地一直在我周围打转？啊？你说呀！”  
“你说够了吗？”陆东植克制地发问。  
“说够？没有！陆东植，你这个废物！白痴！都怪你！要不是你，我根本不会在这里！”徐仁宇愤怒地用手铐敲着床沿，“我当初给了你选择吧？你还是没有杀徐志勋不是吗？你不是拒绝了做我的共犯吗？现在还来说什么？！”  
“你是在怪我也像其他那些人一样抛弃了你吗？”   
不等徐仁宇回答，陆东植扑了上去，紧紧拥住徐仁宇，头死死地抵在对方的肩窝上，任凭徐仁宇如何挣扎都不放手。  
“胡说八道！你这个混账！放开我！不许你同情我！”徐仁宇歇斯底里地吼叫着，可是陆东植岿然不动地抱着他，仿佛是要将他嵌进自己的身体一般。  
陆东植突然感到脖子上一阵痛楚。徐仁宇狠狠地咬了陆东植袒露的脖颈一口，牙齿深深地扎进皮肤，而咬人者的表情嗜血而暴虐。

陆东植推开徐仁宇，伸手摸下了脖子。手指上一片潮湿，血迹斑斑。  
“啪”，陆东植扇了徐仁宇一巴掌，再也忍不住地爆发了，“你给我听清楚，我这辈子都不会同情你！” 仿佛这几个月积累的压力和郁结都在这一刻炸裂开。  
“你有什么值得同情的？你出生富贵，锦衣玉食，要什么有什么！是，你从小没了妈妈，爸爸对你不闻不问，还多了个后妈和弟弟！你的家庭冰冷无爱，你是不是觉得全世界都欠你徐仁宇一个道歉！那我呢？我也是一样啊！我从小到大，当冤大头，背黑锅到要去自杀！”陆东植摇晃着徐仁宇的肩膀，“可是我没死成，因为我太害怕了！别人说大难不死必有后福，但是我因祸得福了吗？没有！因为你出现了，而我捡到了你该死的杀人日记！”  
徐仁宇一言不发地看着陆东植，仿佛还没从那一巴掌的蒙圈中回过神。  
“你问过我，想不想杀了那些在我面前瞎嘚瑟的人？我想，想了几万次。”陆东植的双手发抖，可他还是揪紧徐仁宇的囚服不放手，“但我不会杀人。这条底线，徐仁宇，我绝对不会跨。”  
“我没有成为你的共犯，但你也别想轻易地甩开我。从捡到那本日记开始，我的人生就被你搅得天翻地覆。我的“正常”的世界，都因为你而不复存在。”陆东植放开了徐仁宇，重新坐回椅子上。“你为所欲为，想来就来，想走就走的日子结束了。”  
“所以你和我结婚，是打算报复？” 徐仁宇。  
“随便你怎么想。我是绝对不会放手的。”陆东植眼神坚定地说着。  
“疯子。”徐仁宇轻声说了一句，便不再理会陆东植。  
“袋子里的书，都是从你书架上拿的。我找了些翻旧了，想来应该是你喜欢的。”陆东植将袋子提到徐仁宇跟前放了下来。  
“时间到了。”狱警恰巧在这时开门走了进来，房中的两人面对面坐着，除了陆东植脖子上有些可疑的牙印，也看不出其他端倪。  
“下个星期，我再来看你。”陆东植说完，便起身走了出去。  
徐仁宇没有答话。  
**  
“他给你带了什么书？” 心理医生问道。  
徐仁宇眯起眼睛，“你知道得真多啊。”  
心理医生笑了下并没有回答。  
“你还没回答我之前那个问题吧？虽然是陆东植找你结婚，但是你为什么要答应呢？”   
“我无聊。”徐仁宇转过头，依旧盯着墙上的钟。  
“你知道吗，当人们企图掩饰一些都会用‘因为无聊’来掩饰。”  
“心理医生看什么东西都觉得别有深意，其实根本是自己有问题。”  
“你今天倒是很健谈。”心理医生在记事本上写了点什么，“我猜猜，是因为陆东植？”  
“进攻是最好的防守，你没听过吗？”徐仁宇正过身子，“游戏的话，两个人一起玩才有意思不是吗？”  
“游戏是么。”心理医生若有所思地点了点头，“那这个游戏中，你扮演了什么样的角色呢？”  
“我和他之间，早就不是游戏了。”徐仁宇看了看墙上的钟，“时间到了。”  
**  
“东植xi，有个自称是XX出版社的人来找你。” 同在咖啡店兼职的女孩悄声地指了指身后。  
陆东植探出头，一个穿着休闲西装，年约40岁的男人正堆起笑容向他点头致意，满脸的精明和世故。  
“那，这里先拜托你一下，我去看看怎么回事。” 女孩点点头，陆东植便绕出柜台向来人走去。  
“请问找我有什么事？”  
“陆东植xi，你好你好。我是林OO，XX出版社的编辑。啊，这是我的名片。” 男人立刻起身，娴熟地拿出名片递了过去。  
陆东植接过名片，看了一眼后接着问，“林先生找我有什么事呢？”  
“坐下说，坐下说。” 男人甚是殷勤地拉开椅子，请陆东植坐下。  
“是这样的，东植xi，我也不和你客套。这次来，是想和你谈合作的事情。”  
“合作？”  
“你有没有出书的想法？东植xi之前经历了很多吧，亲身参与了连续杀人事件的侦破过程还有和徐仁宇近距离的接触。并且我们还听说”，男人压低了声音，“你和徐仁宇已经登记结婚了。”  
“所以呢？”陆东植的脸色渐渐冷了起来，怒意渐渐从心底窜起。  
“人们的好奇心是不容小觑的，这起连环杀人案背后隐情，我想是很多人想要知道的。”男人看到陆东植没有回答，以为对方渐渐心动，便趁胜追击到，“东植xi如果把这些内容写成书的话，我保证一定会大热。到时候，你也不用在这里兼职了，动动笔，就会有大笔稿费进来。甚至，如果反响热切的话，我们还能联系电视台，为你出专访。你看怎么样？” 男人脸上的笑容就和他脸上的精明之色一样令人感到恶心。  
“不好意思，林先生。我现在只想重新开始生活，不想再引起其他麻烦。”陆东植将名片还给了对方。  
“东植xi，你先别急着拒绝我。这件事对你百利而无一害，你已经不可能默默无闻了，何不借此为自己多做点打算呢？”男人环顾了一下四周，“你打算在这个地方呆多久呢？”  
“我的事，不用您来操心。请您走吧。”陆东植面露愠色地迅速站起身，椅子滑过地板发出尖锐刺耳的声音。  
“东植xi，徐仁宇已经是阶下囚了，你是被他拖累的吧？你从大韩证券辞职以后同类型的公司都拒绝你的求职了吧？何不借此机会向世人说明这其中的缘由呢？也算是为自己正正名啊。” 男人依然不死心地煽风点火。  
“滚。”  
“你说什么？”男人不敢置信地问道。  
“我叫你滚，不要让我说第二遍。” 陆东植一字一顿地重复道，眼中的冰冷让人有些不寒而栗。  
男人拿起包，口中有些骂骂咧咧地但却脚步飞快地离开了。  
陆东植撕掉名片，扔进了垃圾桶。

TBC

Spousal Right – 6  
时间一天天地过着，陆东植还是没能找到一份像以前一样的上班族的工作。看着又一份措辞委婉地拒信，他叹了口气，关闭了电脑。  
咖啡店的兼职和处理账目的收入勉强够他一个人开销。但是这么下去总不是办法，徐仁宇那些高级轿车专卖留下的钱，他都匿名地汇给了被徐仁宇杀害的那些受害者的遗属。陆东植想他能做的不多，这些钱多少都是一点补偿。他其实也不知道是替徐仁宇赎罪，还是为了减轻自己潜藏心底的某些负罪感。  
厨房的流离台上放着一些食盒。明天是星期六，又到了去探监的日子。自从那次争吵后，徐仁宇虽然还是冷冷的态度，可是没再对陆东植大吼大叫或动过手。他多数时候只是沉默，看着墙壁或者地面。陆东植一开始觉得有些尴尬，但是随着时间的推移，即便得不到对方的回应，他也能自顾自地说下去。  
他某次突然兴起，做了些家常菜带到监狱去。徐仁宇还是一如往常一语不发，在陆东植的坚持下张口尝了下。随后，徐仁宇像是突然觉醒了味蕾了一搬，没再拒绝陆东植伸过来的勺子。陆东植那天特别高兴，自此以后，只要有空，他总是会做些菜带过去，和徐仁宇一起吃。  
他发现徐仁宇爱吃牛大肠和炸酱面，还有鸡蛋肉饼和腌黄瓜。所以，他每次做这几样食物的时候，都会特地多做些。果不其然，徐仁宇总会吃得干干净净。不仅如此，徐仁宇每次都是陆东植喂才张口吃，即使换成了可以稍稍活动的单边手铐，他也依然没有拿筷子的意愿。陆东植也没说什么，只要徐仁宇张口吃饭就行。那个人太瘦了，本来就瘦削的身材再进了监狱后更加单薄。陆东植甚至觉得稍大一点的风就会把徐仁宇吹断。  
陆东植有时候想，也许往后的那么多年， 他都要这样过了。每个星期去看看徐仁宇，给他做些菜，带几本书。然后剩下的六天，做着一份普普通通的工作。他甚至有时候会有错觉，之前经历的风风雨雨都是上辈子，或者是一个过于真实的梦。可是”配偶申请表”上“无期徒刑”时刻提醒着他，这所有的一切都是真的。那个安静的，会一口一口吃掉自己喂的饭的男人，曾经手刃了8个无辜的人。  
陆东植尽量不去想这些事情，他也很少进那间只属于徐仁宇的房间。他会定期清扫，然后再好好地阖上门。  
陆东植给家里换了壁纸，将原本深沉压抑的墨绿色换成了乳白色。他还养了两条鱼，每天回家给它们喂食，成了他新的任务。  
他也会路过一下“陆共和国”，远远地看着自己的家人。自己的父亲双鬓变得有些白了，背好像也有点驼了。明明是登山会长嘛，陆东植埋怨地说着，却忍不住抬手抹去眼睛里的雾气。东灿长得更高了，渐渐有了男人的模样。而自己的小侄子也开始慢慢学走路了。  
周日，陆东植都回去拜祭自己的妈妈。失忆的时候，他曾以为自己十年没有来看她，他以为自己是个没心没肺的儿子。还好，这都不是真的。他会带着鲜花，在妈妈的照片前站上一段时间。然后带着另一束鲜花，去看望徐仁宇的母亲。  
他曾试探着和徐仁宇说，自己也许能在帮他在忌日的时候去看看他的母亲。徐仁宇还是什么都没说，但却写下了一个地址。  
徐仁宇的母亲葬在某个教堂后的墓园。照片上的她年轻美丽，笑容温柔。徐仁宇的眉眼之间像极了这名女子，却没有她的温度。陆东植不明白，为什么徐仁宇的父亲会这样对自己的儿子。但是他也不希望明白。明白意味着理解。他永远也不想理解这样的事。  
**  
“陆东植已经三周没有来了吧？” 心理医生的问题永远令徐仁宇感到不舒服。  
“不来就不来。”   
“是吗？这过去的一年里，他从来没有缺席过吧。听说，他即使是生病也坚持来看你。”  
徐仁宇没有回答。他隐隐地觉得不安。  
陆东植已经三个星期没有来了。这个家伙准得和时钟一样，每个周六早上10点。  
“你不担心他吗？他是一个人吧，家人和朋友因为你都离他而去了。”心理医生继续问着。  
徐仁宇换了个坐姿。他的手无意识地搓了起来。  
“你知道，独居的人如果出了什么意外，是很难被发现的。” 心理医生看似无心地提醒了一句。  
“你嘴里是不是说不出好话来？” 徐仁宇忍无可忍地打断了心理医生的试探。  
“我只是说一些合理的推断而已。担心这种情绪是很正常的，尤其是对一个一直关心你的人。”心理医生继续说道，“他对你很好吧。”  
“这个地方的人是不是都热衷偷窥。” 徐仁宇不屑地说着。  
“我可以帮你打听一下陆东植的情况，如果你想的话。” 心理医生耸耸肩。  
徐仁宇的手指紧紧地抠着座垫。他想问，但是又犹豫着不想被对方看透。  
“我只是不想没人拿书给我看。” 徐仁宇过了许久才低低地说了句。  
心理医生不置可否地笑了。  
**  
“徐仁宇，有人来看你。” 狱警敲了敲他单间的门。  
徐仁宇看了桌上的日历，2月18日星期三。这一年，除了陆东植周六来看他之外，根本没有其他访客。  
会是谁呢？他问了声，狱警没回答，只是给他上好了手铐脚镣后就推着他朝外面走着。

来到熟悉的门口，他看见陆东植已经等在了房间里。狱警锁好徐仁宇的手铐后，就关门出去了。  
徐仁宇走到床边坐下，打量着一边的陆东植。他戴着口罩，看上去瘦了很多，黑眼圈也很重。陆东植正陆陆续续地把一些饭盒拿出来，整齐得放在小桌子上。  
“你去哪儿了。” 徐仁宇突然问道。  
陆东植咳嗽了一声，看着他笑了笑，“我生病了。是流感，医生说会传染。现在没事了。”  
徐仁宇点点头。他的声音听上去比平时要沙哑得多，间或还在轻轻地咳嗽。  
陆东植拿出筷子擦干净，准备开始喂他吃东西。徐仁宇从他手里拿过筷子，说，“我自己来就可以了。”  
陆东植有些诧异，但是他没有坚持，把筷子递过去以后，又把装着鸡蛋肉饼的盒子给一起推了过去。  
今天桌子上的菜有点多，徐仁宇悄悄地数了一下。  
“让你担心了，我应该发个邮件。” 陆东植一边轻轻地咳嗽一边说着，“有位医生来找过我，说是你的主治医生。他说因为我几周没来，你有些担心。”  
“我只是觉得没人给我拿书送饭了。” 徐仁宇嚼着食物，没有抬头看陆东植。  
“嗯。” 陆东植没有深究这个问题，他又从包里拿出一本书递给徐仁宇。  
“你上次说想看的，是这本吧？”  
The life of Henrietta Lacks. 红色的封面上是这个叫做Henrietta Lacks 的女性的黑白照片。  
一个人的细胞脱离母体而依然顽强的存活着。徐仁宇对这个故事感到很好奇。  
陆东植挠挠头，“我看不懂里面的内容，但是书店的小姐说，这本书很畅销。说是等出了韩文版，一定让我买一本阅读。”  
徐仁宇放下书，看着陆东植。“为什么今天来？”  
“啊？那个，就是想好久都没来了，正好今天有空。”  
“是吗？”   
徐仁宇并没有移开视线，陆东植似乎被他盯着有点不太自在。他左顾右盼地，口罩下的脸似乎比刚刚红了。  
“你脱了口罩也没关系。” 徐仁宇说着，伸手摘掉了陆东植的口罩。  
陆东植的脸红红的，好像发烧了似得。  
“其实我生病的时候，看了一部电影。” 陆东植迟疑地回望着徐仁宇，“片名是煤气灯下，1944年的电影。”  
徐仁宇没有作声。  
“主演是Ingrid Bergman. 是一部心理悬疑电影。”陆东植似乎很紧张，他用手抹了抹头上并不存在的汗水。  
“你也想和我上心理课？” 徐仁宇直起身，坐到了床的边缘。他和陆东植之间大概只有两个拳头的距离。  
“不，嗯，我只是很喜欢她。我看了很多她的电影，即使不是悬疑电影。” 陆东植的呼吸有些灼热，他说话还带着感冒未痊愈的鼻音。  
“她说过一句很有趣的话，A kiss is a lovely…嗯。。lovely.. trick.. 嗯。。” 陆东植更加紧张了，他努力地想要想起那句话。  
“‘A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.’”   
“你也知道啊。” 陆东植惊奇地看着徐仁宇。  
徐仁宇没有回答他的问题，他只是凑得更近了些，“我说过，我不介意你感冒。”  
陆东植的脸完全通红了起来，连脖子和耳朵都红成一片。  
徐仁宇安静地等待着。  
陆东植慢慢地靠近，渐渐缩短了他们俩之间所剩无几的距离，然后轻轻地在徐仁宇的嘴唇上落下一个吻。  
“生日快乐。”  
TBC

Spousal Right – 7  
“东植xi？东植xi！”  
陆东植突然回过神，“不好意思，你刚刚说什么。”  
女孩叹了口气，“东植xi，3号桌客人的Cappuccino好了吗？”  
“啊，给你。” 陆东植赶忙把手边已经做好的咖啡递出去。  
“还有草莓蛋糕。”女孩伸手指了指陆东植身后只切了一半的蛋糕。  
陆东植脸红了起来，自己今天已经是第几次在工作中发呆了。女孩送完食物后，走到陆东植身旁担心地问，“东植xi，你没事吧？最近好像总是心不在焉的样子。”  
陆东植赶忙摆了摆手，说道，“没事，我只是这几天睡得不太好。”  
“你是不是有什么烦恼？” 女孩试探地问着，“也许，说出来的话会好一点。”  
陆东植摇了摇头，“真的没事。抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”  
女孩见陆东植没有继续话题的意思，便也就知趣的打住了。  
陆东植一边冲洗餐具，一边想着自己这几天魂不守舍的样子连连叹气。  
他总是没来由地在半夜醒来，然后再也难以入睡。只要一闭上眼睛，他就满脑子都是徐仁宇的脸。就连喝水嘴唇碰到杯沿时，他都能再次想起嘴唇相触时的感觉。甚至做梦的时候，都连续不断地出现着旖旎而令人脸红心跳的情节。  
陆东植无奈地笑着，别人只不过是让自己亲了一下，就开始幻想那些有的没的事情。真是没有能让自己情史几乎为零的30年人生更悲剧的时刻了吧。  
  
时针指向了8点，陆东植关上咖啡店大门并关闭了“open”的显示牌。女孩等在一旁，时不时地看向陆东植，似乎有话想说。  
“怎么了？” 陆东植边穿大衣边问。  
“那个，东植xi之后有什么安排吗？”   
“现在吗？有什么事吗？” 陆东植说着，放下了自己的背包。  
“嗯，想和东植xi稍微谈一谈。” 女孩子看着他认真地说道。  
陆东植突然意识到，自己连续多天心不在焉导致频繁出错，一定给对方添了很多麻烦。“我这几天不在状态给你添了很多麻烦，我感到非常的抱歉。” 他向女孩深深地鞠躬致歉。  
“啊不是不是！” 女孩赶忙扶起陆东植，“东植xi误会了。我不是说这个”  
“那是？” 陆东植有些疑惑地抬起头。  
“如果东植xi之后没有特别的安排的话，要不要一起去吃点东西？” 女孩指着对面的一家餐厅说道，“听说对面的炸鸡和炸酱面很不错。”  
“有什么事你还是直说吧？” 陆东植有些为难，他还得快点回去给鱼喂吃的，并不想在外面待得太久。  
“好吧。” 女孩儿红着脸，鼓起勇气说，“东植xi，现在有交往的人吗？”  
“嗯？” 陆东植脑子空白一片，他没料到女孩会这么问。  
“和东植xi认识一年多。东植xi做事认真，对人也温柔。我对东植xi很有好感，如果、如果你没有在交往的对象的话？要不要。。要不要。。我是说。” 女孩子说到后面变得有些结巴了起来。  
“谢谢你。但是对不起，我已经有喜欢的人了。” 陆东植静静地打断了对方。  
女孩子突然沉默了下来。她低着头，绞着手指，然后又抬起头看着陆东植，眼神里透着不服输，“有喜欢的人也没关系——”  
“我已经结婚了。” 陆东植没等女孩说完，再次打断了对方。  
女孩茫然地看着他，仿佛根本不相信自己听到的话。她默默地转身离开，却又像想起了什么似得转过身说，“东植xi，我不是那种死缠烂打的人。你没必要说这种谎来拒绝我。”  
“我并没有说谎。我真的结婚了。”   
“是吗？如果你真的结婚了，为什么你的妻子从来没有出现过？你平时都不怎么用手机吧？你都不和你的妻子联系吗？” 女孩越说越激动，“你的手上空空如也，连戒指都没有。你的谎话未免也太敷衍了！”  
陆东植看着自己左手光秃秃地无名指。是啊，既没有婚礼，也没有婚戒，什么都仪式和纪念都没有的婚姻。  
女孩见他没有任何回应，恨恨地说了句，“晚安！”便摔门离去。  
陆东植叹了口气。看来他需要开始找新的兼职了。  
  
陆东植最近路过首饰专柜时，总会不由自主地停下脚步。尤其是戒指专柜，他会站着看上很久，想象戒指戴在手上的样子。可每当营业员过来询问时他便摇摇头说，只是随便看看罢了。  
他翻出自己的存折，看着余额发呆。他已经尽量节省开支，但每个月的收入有限，除去必要的开销，所剩无几。而那些戒指，哪怕是最便宜的款式对现在的他而言都有些无力负担。他觉得自己很傻，买了戒指又能怎么样呢？徐仁宇也许根本不在乎这种东西。  
他依然时不时地会在柜台前站上一会儿，看看那对他喜欢的，款式简洁的铂金戒指。营业员似乎已经认出他，只是远远地站着而并不上前询问。陆东植倒也觉得松了口气。  
他开始试着增加账务处理的客户，然后继续日复一日，不放弃地投着简历。有一天，他的手机上收到邮件提示，是一份面试的邀约。他有些颤抖地点开了邮件，对方似乎对他的简历有些兴趣，并询问能否和他见面详谈。他几乎是立刻做出了肯定的答复。然后，像是中了大奖一般，躺在沙发上开心地大笑起来。  
面试的当天，他穿上了很久未穿的西装。原本合身的套装变得有些宽大，不过还好并不显得奇怪。那家公司是三年前刚刚成立的IT公司，坐落在城市的边缘，从他家出发，需要2小时的车程。即便如此，陆东植心情还是非常雀跃。  
陆东植应聘的是财务部门的职位。面试进行得相当顺利。面试官很满意他的回答，甚至当场便问起他何时能够开始工作。陆东植说，给他一个星期的时间交接现在工作即可。面试官点点头，再次看了看他简历，突然问道，“你已经结婚了啊？”  
“是的。” 陆东植点点头。  
“啊，有孩子了吗？”  
“那倒没有。”  
“你家住得离公司挺远的吧？太太也许要抱怨了。” 面试官开起了玩笑。  
“他不会的。” 陆东植也笑了。  
“他？” 面试官疑惑地问着。  
“是啊，我的先生。” 陆东植回答得坦然。  
“哦哦，那也挺好的。” 面试官有些尴尬，“抱歉，刚刚擅自说了‘太太’。”  
“没有关系。一般人大概会说，‘好恶心吧’。”  
“如果你担心这个问题的话，我想说在我们公司没有这样的问题。毕竟大家只要做好自己的工作，至于私生活方面，本就不是公司管辖的范围。” 面试官诚恳地说道，“希望东植xi能够不介怀地发挥你的才能。”  
  
陆东植在回家的路上，又一次来到了他常去的戒指专柜。那对铂金戒指在深蓝色天鹅绒的衬托下显得典雅而端庄。  
“麻烦你，我想试试这个戒指。” 他抬头看着营业员，露出了开心的笑容。  
**  
徐仁宇发现陆东植最近有点奇怪。自从上次生日时陆东植亲了他以后，他们俩之间的气氛总是有点暧昧。徐仁宇并没有拒绝陆东植看似无意地肢体接触，比如喂他吃小番茄时，会直接拿手而不是用筷子；拿纸巾帮他擦嘴时，手指停在脸上的时间也变得长了。但也仅止于此，不会有其他更进一步的动作或者触碰。可最近，陆东植会握住徐仁宇的左手，然后用手指摩挲着他无名指的指根。  
陆东植的手很温暖，比徐仁宇触碰过的任何人都温暖。徐仁宇甚至有点享受这样的温度，然而陆东植似乎对他的无名指更感兴趣。  
“你在干什么？” 徐仁宇终于忍不住问出了口。  
“没什么。” 陆东植笑得有些羞涩。  
“不想说就算了。” 徐仁宇抽回手。  
“不是什么重要的事。” 陆东植似乎有些失落，他看了看墙上的钟，“时间快到了。你下周想吃什么？上次的书看完了吗？”  
陆东植每次都会不厌其烦地问他想吃什么。徐仁宇虽然一开始觉得有些烦，现在却会认认真真地想好菜名。陆东植手艺很好，自己好像有点被他惯坏了，导致监狱里的饭菜根本吃不了几口。  
“你上次做的海鲜汤不错。书我看了一半，暂时不用带新的来。”   
“嗯，我记住了。”狱警此时正好开门进来，“那我下周再来看你。”  
“路上小心。” 徐仁宇说这话的时候，没有看陆东植。  
这是自陆东植探监以来，他第一次这么说。  
“。。好的，你也保重。” 陆东植深深地看了他一眼，便离开了。  
  
**  
“你看起来心情很不错。” 心理医生今天手里没拿任何记录册。  
“谈不上坏。” 徐仁宇耸耸肩。  
“看来最近你们关系进展的不错。”   
“你除了陆东植以外，是不是找不到话题了？”  
“那你想谈谈其他的？”  
“你不想问问我做的那些事吗？” 徐仁宇双手交握在自己的下巴处，挑起眉毛看着医生。  
“你想说的话，我可以听听。” 心理医生似乎对那些事并不太在意。  
“装出不在意的样子，你的耐心真不错。” 徐仁宇咧开嘴，牙齿森森地露了出来。  
“说实话，与其问你过去发生的事，我更加好奇你未来会变成什么样。” 心理医生站起身来，给自己倒了杯水。  
“你想说什么？”   
“你每星期见到陆东植的时候，开心吗？”   
“我只是不讨厌，习惯罢了。”  
“承认快乐本身，并不是一件坏事。” 心理医生继续说着，“每个人都会感受到快乐的情绪。”  
“我不觉得这种情绪是快乐。”  
“或许，你只是很久都没体会过快乐了。我指的是纯粹的高兴。” 心理医生说着，“你提到陆东植的时候，所有的表情和动作都告诉我，你很高兴。”  
徐仁宇一声不响。他讨厌这种像是要被人看透的感觉。  
“这个问题，我们下次再讨论吧。” 心理医生指了指时钟，“这次就到这里。”  
**  
徐仁宇来的时候，陆东植已经等在了房内。  
陆东植正在把海鲜汤倒入碗里，左手无名指上的戒指尤为显眼。  
“你手上的是什么？” 徐仁宇还没坐下就开口问了起来。  
“啊，这个啊。” 陆东植放下保温桶，伸出自己的左手，“其实是之前工作的地方，有女孩子邀请我出去。就想着，戴了戒指也许就不会让别人误会了。”  
徐仁宇没来由地觉得一股醋意从心里泛起。他冷哼一声说，“陆先生很受女孩子欢迎么。”  
“就是小女孩闹着玩，不是什么值得在意的事。” 陆东植赶忙解释。  
“把戒指摘下来。” 徐仁宇站在桌边，俯视着陆东植，脸上没什么表情。  
陆东植皱了皱眉头，低声地问道，“你是觉得讨厌吗？”  
“摘下来。” 徐仁宇又重复了一遍。  
陆东植叹了口气，眼眶有些发红。他旋下戒指，放在了桌上。  
徐仁宇拿起戒指看了会儿，然后握住了陆东植的左手，慢慢地将戒指戴上了他的无名指，“哪有人自己给自己戴婚戒的。”  
陆东植突然重重地打了徐仁宇一下，然后紧紧抱住了他的腰，无声地啜泣了起来。  
徐仁宇摸着他卷卷的头发，“你就买了自己的？”  
陆东植就这么抱着他，既不回答也不松手。  
徐仁宇也没再说什么，就任由陆东植这么抱着。  
过了一会儿，陆东植从口袋里摸出了一个小盒子。他抬起头，脸哭得有些花，头发也乱糟糟的。  
“你这样有点难看。” 徐仁宇一手抹去他的眼泪，一边忍俊不禁地说着。  
“烦死了。” 陆东植打开盒子，蓝色天鹅绒上嵌着地是和他自己相同款式的戒指，“手伸出来。”  
徐仁宇听话地伸出了自己的左手。陆东植小心翼翼地将戒指套上了无名指，大小分毫不差。徐仁宇突然想起了陆东植之前总是有意无意地摸着他的无名指。原来是这样。  
陆东植反手抹了抹脸，还拿纸擤了擤鼻涕。  
“别动。” 徐仁宇按着陆东植的肩膀，俯下身凑到对方的眼前。  
陆东植不敢呼吸，脸迅速地涨红了。  
徐仁宇低声地笑了，然后温柔地亲吻了他。

TBC  
Spousal Right – 8  
进入公司的第三年，陆东植已经成为了财务部门的一个主管。有了自己的小团队，虽然加上他只有三个人，可以依然令陆东植感到高兴。生活也步入正轨，他不用再去做兼职贴补家用，银行的账户上也有了数目不小的存款。  
陆东植看着手上的婚戒，想起了之前和同事的一次对话。公司的同事大多知道他的另一半是男性，也许是年轻人居多的缘故，几乎没人表示惊讶，甚至有些同事还问他看结婚照。他有些尴尬，说因为只是登记了，婚礼还没有办，然后两人又忙就没拍婚纱照。陆东植到底还是没能够说出徐仁宇正在服刑这件事。他想，也许还要再过久一点，他才能有勇气说出来。那些人似乎并不相信这种听上去十分荒谬的借口，其中一个突然开口问，“东植前辈的老公一定是大帅哥吧？”  
陆东植有些好笑，怎么会突然问这种问题，不过还是诚实地答道，“是的，是一位非常英俊的人。”  
“比你还帅？”其中一个女孩问道。  
“是的，比我帅多了。” 陆东植笑得有些甜蜜。  
“看吧看吧！我就知道，东植前辈不舍得把老公的照片给我们看！小气诶！” 另一位女孩佯装生气地叫着。  
“以后有机会，一定把照片带给你们。”   
陆东植想自己大概会食言。他实在有点不情愿让外人看到徐仁宇。他拿起桌上的相框，照片中是徐仁宇大学毕业时的照片。虽然自己并不是太喜欢照片上那个人的表情，但是年轻的徐仁宇可谓是俊美无俦。自己偶尔瞥见照片，都会倏地红起脸来。他想，或者和监狱提交申请，让他能够带着摄影师进去给他们照相。他认认真真地写在标签上，贴在了醒目的位置。  
**  
姐姐来访时，陆东植正在准备周六带给徐仁宇的紫菜包饭。  
“姐姐？” 陆东植惊讶地看着门外地女性，一时之间甚至忘了请她进屋。  
“东植，不请我进去吗？” 姐姐问道。  
“啊，对不起，快进来吧。” 陆东植赶忙侧身让出位置。  
姐姐进门后，打量起了屋里的一切。陆东植赶忙将还没有包完的紫菜包饭，放进冰箱里。  
“你一直住在这里？”   
“是啊，姐姐。。是怎么知道这里的？” 陆东植有些犹疑地问着。自从四年前他彻底和家里断了联系后，他从未告诉过家里任何人这里的地址。  
“我问了宝静xi，她给了我地址。” 姐姐拿起了桌上的相框，她的手有些颤抖地将相框放了回去。  
“姐姐，今天来是什么事？” 陆东植有些不习惯一向吵吵闹闹的姐姐变得如此沉默。可一想到自己就是原因时，又有些泄气。当年自己任性的离开，给家人造成的伤害也许这辈子都无法弥补。可是，既然做出了选择，他就不想后悔。  
“东植，四年了。你都没有再回来过，甚至都没有给家里打过一个电话。” 姐姐的声音不高却一字一句地，似乎隐忍着情绪，“爸爸一直都把自己关在房间里，阿姨成天唉声叹气，看到你的照片就会哭。东灿他已经上大学了，你知道吗？是首尔大学。”  
陆东植一直远远地看着自己的家人，因为他不想让他们想起他伤心，可他却忘了，那个家里，即使他带走了所有的东西，也处处都有他的影子。  
“对不起。” 陆东植看着姐姐，“我给家里，给大家造成的麻烦，这一辈子都还不清。”  
“我们是一家人，东植。我们不要你还这些东西。” 姐姐眼眶湿润了，“我们只希望自己的家人能回到家中，能和我们一起说话，一起吃饭，而不是像一个陌生人一样，突然消失。”  
“可是爸爸说，只要我不离婚，他就决不允许我回去。”   
“四年了，东植，不管当初你到底要干什么，这些年你还没够吗？” 姐姐终于有些忍不住大声了起来，“你一个人住在这个地方，桌上放着那个人的照片。你把这个地方当成神龛了吗？你这是在供奉他吗？你是中了什么道？你准备一辈子都这样吗？”  
“姐姐，我当初做那个决定时，我不知道原因，我也不知道我要从他身上找什么。” 陆东植缓缓地说着，“这些年，我也一直不断地问自己，源头到底是什么？我现在还是不知道，可我已经不在乎了。因为我在他身上找到了这辈子，我以为自己绝对不会拥有的东西。”  
“东植！他是杀人犯啊！他杀了那么多人！还要置你于死地！你是真的疯了吗？” 姐姐眼泪滚出了眼眶，“我求求你醒醒好吗？你把地狱当成天堂了！”  
“你觉得我生活在地狱里吗？” 陆东植问道。  
姐姐看着面前熟悉的脸突然觉得，有什么不一样了。曾经的陆东植，最多的表情就是无奈，瑟缩，以及人畜无害甚至有些讨好的笑容。即便别人再怎么欺负他，他都不会反抗。懦弱，是他这个弟弟最大的标签。以前，只要她声音变大，配合眼泪攻势，陆东植肯定没多久就败下阵来。可现在，站在他对面的人，虽然还是相同的五官，可眉宇间多了一份淡然，眼神中多了一份坚毅。原本有些圆润甚至有些萎靡的脸庞，也变得精干了起来。甚至连站姿都和以前不太一样，他不再习惯性地垮下肩膀，驼着背，似乎永远都站不直样子。她发现，这个曾经一直被她担心着的，她要护在身后的弟弟已经变成了一个能够独当一面的人。  
“姐姐，你们也许一辈子都不会理解我，这也没有关系。可是，请不要觉得我生活在痛苦和悲哀之中。” 陆东植抽出一张纸巾，替姐姐擦掉了眼泪。“我没有比现在更快乐过。我从来都不知道，被一个人爱着会是那么高兴的事。”  
姐姐只是看着他，默不作声。  
“我们是家人，我知道你们关心我爱护我。我经历过痛苦，可我现在很快乐，我并不后悔也没有不满。”陆东植说着，拥抱了姐姐，“我只是希望你们知道，这一次我真的没有搞砸。”  
姐弟俩就这样静静地站着。直到姐姐回抱了东植。  
“也许，只是也许。”姐姐闷闷地说，“有一天，我会想见见这个爱着你的人。”  
“好。” 陆东植用力地闭紧双眼，不让眼泪溢出。  
**  
“听说你申请能够在监狱里工作？” 心理医生坐在桌后，看着在房里来回走动观察的徐仁宇。  
最近，徐仁宇不再拘泥于坐在沙发上看墙壁或者时钟。他从书架上拿下了一本书翻看了起来。  
“是啊，你觉得你能帮到我吗？” 徐仁宇现在根本不会对如同全知的心理医生感到惊讶。  
“你想赚钱？”  
“那种钱，有和没有都没什么区别。”  
“那为什么？”  
“我书看腻了。”  
“如果工作表现好，贡献突出，是可以申请提前假释的。” 心理医生目光灼灼地看着徐仁宇，“即便是终身监禁。”  
“我是这么想过。”徐仁宇毫不避讳地承认。  
“可是你的情况，15年牢是肯定要坐满的。除了得到监狱的推荐，你还必须征求假释委员会和我的背书同意，你才有可能出去。”  
“我知道。”  
“假释委员会一定会找当年逮捕你的警察以及受害人的家属，并征询他们的建议。”  
“我也知道。可即便如此，我还是想申请。”  
“因为陆东植。”  
“对。”  
“我能理解。”  
“是吗？” 徐仁宇的反问有些讽刺。  
心理医生并没有理会，而是继续说道，“我一直有些好奇。你这些年的改变，也许除了陆东植之外，就是我看得最清楚。一般类似你这样情况的人，几乎都会皈依宗教寻求宽恕。而你似乎从来都没考虑过这个问题。”  
“如果有人能像陆东植一样爱你，根本不需要宗教。”  
心理医生眼睛微微睁大。他似乎并未料到，徐仁宇会这么回答。  
过了许久，心理医生点了点头。  
“如果到时候你申请提前假释，我想我会到场的。”   
徐仁宇有些惊讶，这四年来，心理医生一向都是用无机质、探究的口吻和他交谈，观察他，研究他，让他觉得自己被暴露在显微镜下，无所遁形。他甚至觉得自己申请假释的时候，心理医生会是自己最大的阻碍。也许正因为如此，他从一开始就没有费心地去营造一些假象来试图欺骗对方。  
“你是觉得我变成了好人？”  
“不，我不这么觉得。”心理医生摇了摇头，“你还是你，只不过现在的你因为有陆东植的存在，不会轻易地变成威胁社会的存在。”  
“如果陆东植不在了呢？”  
“我会亲自带警察把你抓回来。”  
徐仁宇突然哈哈大笑了起来。他笑得太大声，连眼泪都笑出来了。  
他看着心理医生，眨了下眼睛，“那到时候，就拜托你了。”  
**  
“姓名。”  
“陆东植。”  
“年龄。”  
“32岁。”  
“配偶姓名。”  
“徐仁宇。”  
狱警笑了笑，“这是必要的程序，还请东植xi不要介意。”   
陆东植也回以微笑，“没关系，我明白。”  
今天是陆东植来首尔监狱看望徐仁宇的第四个年头了。陆东植有些感慨地看着那条他已经走过无数次的走廊，还是一样空荡荡。两侧单调的绿漆似乎重新粉刷了一番。不变的还有那扇已经有些斑驳的白色木门，和门后那个等他的人。  
“我来了。” 陆东植一边推门，一边嘴角便上扬了起来。  
“今天很准时。” 就像无数个星期六早晨的10点，徐仁宇靠在床头上懒洋洋地看着他。  
他将袋子放在地上后，就径直朝徐仁宇走了过去。  
陆东植已经记不清他们这样的对话是从何时开始的。当然他也记不清，从何时起他们见面后的第一个动作必然是接吻。陆东植单腿屈膝跪在床上，伸手环住徐仁宇的脖子，以近乎跪坐的姿势被徐仁宇搂进怀里。即便是亲吻了无数次，陆东植还是会脸红。微微闭上眼睛，熟悉的温热触感便覆上了他的嘴唇。徐仁宇总是会沿着他的唇线细细地亲吻一遍，然后才撬开他的牙关，继续攻城略池。陆东植享受和徐仁宇之间的每一个亲吻， 不管是单纯的双唇轻触还是令人眩晕的法式热吻。徐仁宇很少直截了当地表达对他的情感，但他们每一次亲吻都让陆东植觉得自己受尽宠爱。他想，这辈子一定不会再有人像徐仁宇一样吻他了。  
陆东植越发抱紧徐仁宇，好像一松手，对方就会消失不见。陆东植已经很少会有这种感觉，可他偶尔还是会下意识地想要抓住徐仁宇的一部分。如同察觉了陆东植的不安一般，徐仁宇没有被铐住的手慢慢地抚摸着陆东植的背脊，像是要把那些不安都赶走一般。  
这个吻仿佛经历了一个世纪漫长。当徐仁宇松开陆东植的嘴唇时，陆东植已经因为缺氧而微微气喘。  
“亲得太久了。。。” 陆东植低头嗫嚅着，不去看徐仁宇脸上戏谑地表情。  
“明明是你肺活量太差了。” 徐仁宇伸手刮了下陆东植的鼻子，“东植最近都没去锻炼了吧？” 说着，还伸手捏了捏陆东植的臀部。  
“是你肺活量太好了，徐理事。” 陆东植翻了翻白眼。最近徐仁宇和他耳鬓厮磨的时间越来越长，甚至有的时候他们花上将近一个小时的时间，只是挤在小小的床上不停地交换着亲吻。直到两个人都难以避免地起了生理反应，才气喘吁吁地分开。他们俩在这件事上，总是出奇地默契。陆东植偶尔会想，以徐仁宇要什么都势在必得的性格，为什么迟迟不对他出手呢？有时候，他甚至希望徐仁宇能够不要放手。陆东植脸皮毕竟还是有点薄，这种事情是万万说不出口的。  
“东植坐办公室坐得太舒服了，完全不知道做体力活的我每天都在干什么。” 徐仁宇换了个姿势，把陆东植整个人圈住，让他能够靠在自己的肩上。  
“看来体力活做的还不够，还有力气能够坚持这么久。仁宇果然是色狼。”陆东植抬起头吃吃地笑着，鼻子蹭着徐仁宇的下巴。  
“色狼是犯罪行为。吻你则是宪法赋予我的权利。” 徐仁宇一脸理所当然地说着，“宪法规定我可以随时随地，履行我的权利。”说着，便低头亲了陆东植一下。  
陆东植又气又好笑，想要坐起来身来理论。可他只是纠结了一下就放弃了，因为徐仁宇笑了。他喜欢看徐仁宇露出笑容。那是入狱前的徐仁宇，绝对不会露出的表情。眼睛带着温度，眉毛舒展出优美的弧度，可以称得上温柔的笑容。陆东植想，这个笑容是只属于我的吧。  
“你想不想吃东西？”   
“你今天做了什么？”  
“嗯，紫菜包饭。你喜欢的配菜。”  
“你做的我都喜欢。”  
“真会说话，仁宇xi。”   
“我说的都是真话，东植xi。”  
“别耍贫嘴。”  
“你就喜欢我耍贫嘴。”  
“你把我的仁宇藏到哪里去了？”  
“你的仁宇一直在这里。”  
他们俩就这样有一搭没一搭地聊着天。躺在床上，靠在一起，像所有热恋中的情侣一样，说着些不着边际的傻话。可是陆东植很快乐，他期待着每一个日落和清晨的到来。并且他深信，徐仁宇也是一样。

**  
从前，有一个叫做仁宇的小男孩，独自向前走着。路上明明人很多，但每个人都避开他，带着或讨厌，或鄙视，或憎恨的神色。那些眼神在仁宇的心上留下了深浅不一的伤口，鲜血淋漓。没人知道也或者没人想知道。仁宇渐渐长大，可躯壳里依然住着那个满身伤痕的小男孩。某天，仁宇得到了一本红色的日记本。他经常在本子上涂涂画画。当他抹去那些对他不敬的人脸上嚣张的笑容时，他会记在本子上；当他耗尽那些无关紧要的人身体里最后一丝生气时，他也会记在本子上。仁宇非常高兴，因为他终于不再是一个人。  
可某天，本子不见了。仁宇非常苦恼，因为红色的本子，也如同其他人和事一般，丢下他走了。  
东植一路磕磕碰碰地往前走着。他遇到了点麻烦所以丢了记忆。然而，他觉得自己还是幸运的，因为他捡到了一本像是记录着他过往日子的红色笔记。可是，他被日记中愤怒又残酷的文字攫住了呼吸，惊惧得令他寒毛直竖；他更被这些文字下潜藏着的哀伤和悲鸣所深深地刺痛。  
他扔掉日记本，试图忘记那些令人不快的内容。他更拒绝相信那本日记中描绘的是过去的自己。直到他突然看到仁宇站在路的另一边看着他。虽然东植觉得天光正好，可是仁宇却独独地站在阴影里。  
仁宇尝试着对东植招手，可是他失败了。他觉得很冷。冷到他都感受不到自己的心跳。他只能用毫无生气的双眼看着东植，扯出一个微笑。如果你认为仅仅歪着嘴唇也能称之为微笑的话。  
东植尖叫着跑开。他不知道仁宇是什么生物，他只想尽力地逃开。可他还是忍不住回头看了那个奇怪的生物几眼，然后他突然放慢了脚步。他在那个生物身上捕捉到了一丝熟悉的哀伤和悲恸，正如他曾在那本丢掉的笔记本中发现的一样。  
东植停下了脚步。东植转过了身，捡起笔记本并向那个生物走去。仁宇已经完全冻住了。他变成了一座英俊却毫无生气的雕像。  
东植握住了雕像的手。赤裸的肌肤毫无隔阂地覆上了冰封坚硬的表面，彻骨的寒冷透过手掌侵入了东植的身体里。但东植并没有放手。他只是静静地握着，间或看看雕像英俊的侧脸。直到某一天，有什么东西顺着雕像的脸滴了下来。原来是冰逐渐融化成了水，却仿佛泪珠一般滑落雕像的脸颊。

东植只是更紧地握住了日记本和雕像的手。

直到最后，他都没有离开。

-Spousal Right- END


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Extra piece  
> 15 years later.

番外- Res Ipsa Loquitur

今天是12月31日，陆东植早早醒来，翻开手机找到姐姐几天前发给他的短信。  
“东植：爸爸说，年底那天你和仁宇一起来家里吃饭。”   
陆东植收到短信时还有点不相信自己的眼睛，即刻致电去和姐姐确认。姐姐在电话里再三和他肯定地说，没错，爸爸叮嘱了一定是两个人一起去。  
这是徐仁宇假释出狱后的第一个新年，也是他们15年来第一次一起迎接新年的到来。陆东植难掩激动的神色，立刻将这个事告诉了正在帮他审核公司年报的徐仁宇。陆东植现在有了自己的财务咨询公司，生意虽然做的不大，可也有声有色。他认真负责的态度积累了一批忠实的客户，所以到了年底报税、出年报的时刻，工作量相当可观。  
徐仁宇假释出狱已经8个月，虽然陆东植一度担心徐仁宇会不适应出狱后的生活，但是后者的表现倒是很平静。平时陆东植出门工作，他就在家里看书整理。徐仁宇把密室里所有的家具全部扔掉了，唯独墙上的鹿头没有拿掉。陆东植并没有问他理由，他知道徐仁宇必然有理由，而且这个理由他不必知道。  
有一天陆东植正在熬夜看报表的时候，徐仁宇突然从他身后指了指屏幕，“这个数字好像有问题。” 陆东植定睛一看，果然是输入错误。连续一星期缺乏睡眠，靠猛灌咖啡来强撑已经到了极限。  
“你去睡吧，剩下我来看。” 徐仁宇拿过他手里的文件，翻了翻。  
“可是，这里还有好几堆，何况你也不熟悉这家公司的情况。中午12点前就截止提交了。” 陆东植担忧地看了眼时间，已经凌晨3点。  
“以前在公司里，这类文件我都要审核的。东植忘了吗。” 徐仁宇对着他笑了笑，“你这么不放心我？”  
“不是不放心，只是。。”陆东植看了看手边成堆的待审核的文件。  
“这样吧，我先做一部分，然后你来检查。没有问题我就继续，怎么样？” 陆东植想了想，点了点头。  
“你去房间里睡一会儿吧，一会儿我叫你。” 徐仁宇把已经累到脱力的陆东植半抱半扶地领进了房间，帮他盖好被子。  
陆东植抓住了徐仁宇的手，“仁宇。”   
“嗯？” 徐仁宇弯下腰靠近陆东植，表情柔和。  
“没什么。”陆东植脸有些烫，转过身不去看那人的脸。  
“晚安。” 徐仁宇吻了吻陆东植的脸颊，关上门出去了。  
陆东植没多久就进入了梦乡。  
**  
陆东植站在试衣镜前，手里拿着两件毛衣比划着。  
“哪件好看？” 陆东植对着客厅问了声。  
“粉色条纹的那件。” 徐仁宇答道。  
“你都没看。” 陆东植有些不满。  
“其实我觉得两件都好看。” 徐仁宇走进卧室，靠在穿衣镜旁，“但是粉色更活泼一些。”  
“我都这个年纪了。。”  
“什么年纪？”徐仁宇疑惑地看着他。  
“你又要哄我了是吗？” 陆东植佯装赌气地背过身，却忍不住弯了嘴角。  
“你需要哄吗？”   
“哼。” 陆东植穿上了粉色的毛衣。  
徐仁宇站在他身后偷笑。  
**  
他们如约，在晚餐时分来到了陆家。替他们开门的是阿姨，她围着围裙，看样子还在厨房里忙着。  
“东植和仁宇来啦！” 阿姨兴奋地对着房里喊着，“会长！东植和仁宇来啦！”  
陆家最早主动来见徐仁宇的，既不是姐姐也不是爸爸，而是阿姨。陆东植虽然和阿姨的关系不差，可是他心中始终都有一层隔阂。没人可以取代妈妈。  
徐仁宇出狱后，陆东植发了消息告诉了姐姐，而阿姨隔天便做了食物送到他们家。那一刻，陆东植觉得这么多年的隔阂仿佛一夜之间都消失了。如果妈妈还活着的话，她一定也会是第一个接受仁宇的人，陆东植一直这么相信。  
他也知道是阿姨一直在劝爸爸，所以才有了今天这顿晚饭的邀请。  
“阿姨，谢谢你。” 陆东植跟着阿姨走进厨房，悄声道谢。  
“说什么呢，东植。一家人何必要客气。” 阿姨看似责怪地拍了拍陆东植的手臂，“你这些年和他都不容易，我们都知道。”  
“东植！” 姐姐的脑袋突然探进厨房，“来了也不和你姐姐打招呼！”  
“姐姐。” 陆东植无奈地摇了摇头，不管过多久，他的姐姐总是这么咋咋呼呼。  
“他和爸爸在外面。” 姐姐神神秘秘地说着。  
“‘他’有名字。” 陆东植一边洗手，一边看着姐姐。  
“诶，你啊，还是这么。。算了算了。仁宇和爸爸在外面。”  
“然后呢？”  
“气氛有点凝重。” 姐姐有些严肃地说着。  
“我去看看。” 陆东植说着想往外走。  
“哎，你别去。” 姐姐拦着陆东植，“你让他们俩谈谈吧，这么多年了，有些话总是要说得。”  
**  
徐仁宇坐在客厅的沙发上，他的对面坐着陆东植的父亲，陆钟哲。自己在很久以前见过他一面，没想到第二次见面已经是这么多年后。虽然已经年近七十，可陆钟哲依然身板硬朗，依稀可见年轻时的风采。  
“伯父。” 徐仁宇决定打破沉默。  
陆钟哲终于将目光放在了徐仁宇的身上，他好像正在斟酌怎么回答这个问候。  
“谢谢你邀请我来。” 徐仁宇继续道。  
陆钟哲终于点了点头，“。。。东植很久没回家了。”  
“对不起。”   
“。。。算了，都过去这么多年了。” 陆钟哲叹了口气，“他始终是我的儿子。”  
徐仁宇没有回答。两人之间有恢复了之前的沉默，可是气氛却不再那么凝重。  
“准备下可以吃饭了！” 阿姨端着汤从厨房里走了出来，“东灿刚告诉我，他们今天先去岳父岳母家然后再过来。”  
“那我们就先吃吧。” 陆钟哲站起身准备走向餐桌时，转身对身后的徐仁宇招了招手，“一起来吧。”  
**  
陆东植其实有点庆幸陆东灿今天没有出现在餐桌上。这个从前和他最亲近的弟弟，是全家最深恶痛绝徐仁宇的人。他到现在提起徐仁宇，依然称呼他为“杀人的家伙”。陆东植几乎已经放弃和陆东灿的一切交流或者是取得他理解的希望。因为每一次谈话，几乎都以陆东灿大吼，陆东植愤怒地离开告终。  
所以，兄弟俩已经很久没有同时出现在这个家中了。其他人也极有默契地不提此事。虽然如此，陆东植还是从阿姨口中得知，陆东灿在首尔大学毕业后进入了一家建筑师事务所工作，现在已经成为合伙人之一。东灿在8年前结了婚，对象是大学时期的学妹，两人有一个6岁的女儿。不过，陆东植从没见过他们。他既没有去婚礼，也没有去参加自己侄女的百日宴。他只是通过姐姐，送上了贺礼。可是看姐姐的表情，想必陆东灿并没有收下那些东西。  
陆东植在无数次地思考中释然了，如果这就是他和徐仁宇在一起必须要付出的代价，那就这样吧。  
他收回思绪，看到阿姨正忙着给徐仁宇夹菜，而后者居然有些慌乱。他笑了，“阿姨，你让仁宇先把碗里的吃完吧，都堆成小山了。”  
**  
就在他们开席没多久，门铃响了。  
姐姐起身去开门，只听一个稚嫩的女童声大喊着，“姑姑！”小旋风似地跑了进来。  
“诶哟！” 姐姐抱起这个小女孩，“你怎么来啦？不是去外公外婆家了吗？”  
“外公外婆出去玩了！爸爸说就提前过来啦！” 小女孩高兴地叽叽喳喳，然后朝着陆钟哲伸手，“爷爷！爷爷！”  
陆钟哲开心地接过孙女，“我们的娴雅宝贝来了。” 然后拿了个鸡腿给她，“快吃吧，你一定饿了吧。”  
阿姨也跑来抱着小女孩亲了亲，“奶奶也想她了。”  
小女孩笑嘻嘻地说，“我也想奶奶。”  
陆东植想，看来这就是自己素未谋面的侄女，陆东灿的女儿。  
“爸爸，妈妈，姐姐。” 一位打扮精致得女性跟着小女孩进了屋，“本来说好要晚一点来的，但是我爸妈好像是出去玩了，没有提前和我们说。”  
“没关系，没关系。” 阿姨赶忙摆手，“赶快坐下一起吃吧。东灿呢？”  
陆东植的太阳穴跳了下。希望他至少今天，能假装和平地度过这个晚上。  
“他去停车了，一会儿就上来。” 东灿的太太看到陆东植和徐仁宇有些疑惑，便问道“这两位是？”  
“啊，你还没见过吧。” 姐姐急忙说道，“穿粉色的是东植，东灿的哥哥。另一位是仁宇，是东植的。。”   
“是我的先生。” 陆东植接了下去。  
“哦，原来是哥哥！” 女人露出惊讶的神色，“东灿从来都没提起过，真是的，太失礼了。”然后向陆东植和徐仁宇欠了欠身，“我是东灿的妻子，XXX”  
陆东植和徐仁宇也立刻起身打了招呼。看来东灿的妻子并不清楚仁宇的事。  
“爸、妈。” 陆东灿愉悦的声音在门外响起，“我们没错过饭点吧!”  
可是当他走进门看见徐仁宇和陆东植时，瞬间没了笑容。  
“你怎么在这里？” 陆东灿眯起眼睛问道。  
**  
陆东灿的到来让原本还算平和的气氛骤然降至了冰点。  
“他怎么在这里？” 陆东灿用手指着徐仁宇，语气颇为不爽地问着自己的父亲。  
“东灿，你怎么和爸爸说话的？” 陆东植下意识地挡在了徐仁宇的前面，“你升了职，到家里也要耍威风吗？”  
“我没有和你说话。” 陆东灿看都不看陆东植一眼，还是紧盯着自己的父亲，“你同意他来的？”  
陆钟哲面色凝重。他看了看陆东植以及他的身后徐仁宇，转头对着二儿子说，“今天是节日，好不容易你大哥和你都能回家。就好好一起吃一顿饭。”  
“有他在，这个饭能好好吃吗？” 陆东灿将已经坐下的女儿拉了起来，“我们走！”  
“诶，东灿你干什么呀！” 阿姨着急地挡住陆东灿，“一家人一年到头聚不了几次，哪有不吃饭就走的呀。”   
“有这种人在，我吃不下去。” 陆东灿说着拉起女儿往外走。小姑娘吃的正开心，却突然被自己的父亲拉走，委屈地哭了起来。陆东灿的妻子看不过眼，把女儿抱在怀里埋怨陆东灿，“你对着孩子发什么脾气？能不能先坐下吃饭。”  
“你知不知道他是谁？” 陆东灿看着全家都一副要接受徐仁宇的样子，气不打一处来，“他是个杀人犯！刚刚放出来！你知道他杀了多少人吗？我不会让女儿和一个杀人犯——”  
“陆东灿！” 陆东植愤怒地打断了陆东灿口无遮拦的行为，“你够了没有，不要太过分！”  
“我过分？我说错了吗？怎么，他自己做的还不让别人说？” 陆东灿冷笑着反问道。  
“你！” 陆东植握紧了拳头，脸色涨得通红。他已经快要控制不住把拳头挥到弟弟的脸上。  
身后的人轻轻地按住了他紧握的手，“没事的。” 陆东植听见徐仁宇在他耳边说道。  
“我想起来有些事要去办，就不留下吃饭了。” 徐仁宇对着陆家的两位长辈点了点头，“非常抱歉，难得伯父伯母准备了那么多。” 说着，他穿起大衣向门外走去。  
“不许走！” 陆东植拉住徐仁宇的手臂，强硬地将他拉回来，“你今天就在这里，哪儿都不许去。”  
陆东灿见状，便转头将老婆和女儿都往门外推着走，“他不走我们走。”  
阿姨急得快要哭了，她两边为难地看着陆东植和陆东灿。陆钟哲也不知道要怎么开口，自己这么多年早就已经不想再为这些事争吵了，年纪大了，也力不从心。姐姐在一旁拉着陆东灿，可是陆东灿不断地推开姐姐的手，根本不理会她的劝说。  
“不要让小朋友饿肚子。” 徐仁宇快一步挡在了大门口，“我走就是。”   
陆东植还是拉着徐仁宇的胳膊不放，说什么都不让他走。徐仁宇轻轻地拍了拍陆东植的手，“我在家里等你。”  
陆东植摇摇头，随后转身拿起大衣也跟着到了门口，“要走就一起走。”  
“都走吧，这个饭也不要吃了。” 陆钟哲扔下筷子，转身走进了房间。  
陆东植突然深深地感到无力。他对于家人能接受他和仁宇这件事果然还是有了太多的奢望。他不是不理解，只是总有那么一丝小小的希冀让他相信时间会慢慢让一切都过去。但，现实狠狠地扇了他一巴掌。  
“东植，我们去外面说。” 徐仁宇转头对着姐姐说，“你们先坐下吃吧。”   
“可是东植。。。” 姐姐面露难色道地问着。  
“他过会儿就回来。” 徐仁宇淡淡地笑了下，搂过陆东植的肩膀走到了门外。  
**  
“我不回去！” 陆东植大声地说着，“今天爸爸说了是你和我一起回家吃饭，凭什么你非要走。”  
“东植，你爸爸和阿姨多久没见到你了。想必你弟弟一家也不常回家吧？” 徐仁宇拉着陆东植的手安抚地说着，“没必要因为我，让你们一家人弄得不高兴。”  
“你也是家人。” 陆东植说着，眼眶红了，“你是我老公，为什么你要走。”  
“东植，没关系的，我先回去。”徐仁宇温柔地摸了摸陆东植的脸颊，在他的额头上亲了下，“你回来就见到我了。”  
“我不想留你一个人。” 陆东植声音有些微微颤抖，眼泪悄然滑下，“我不要你一个人在家等我。”  
“傻瓜。” 徐仁宇揽过陆东植的脑袋，替他抹掉眼泪，“我不想让你为难。而且你弟弟也说得没错，我确实——”  
陆东植捂住了他的嘴，没有让他说下去。“你是徐仁宇，是我结婚15年的丈夫。就这么简单。”  
徐仁宇拿开陆东植的手，在掌心里留下一个吻。“听话，回去吧。”  
陆东植还是摇头，他勾着徐仁宇的脖子不肯放手。“要不你跟我回去，要不我跟你回家。”  
徐仁宇叹了口气。陆东植脾气上来的时候，怎么劝都没有用。这一点他们家的三个男人还真是一模一样。想到这儿，徐仁宇“噗嗤”笑了出来。  
“你笑什么？” 陆东植靠在徐仁宇的脖颈处，闷闷地发问。  
“没什么。” 徐仁宇一手搂着陆东植，一手拍着他的背脊。“你姐姐看着我们呢。”  
“让她看。” 陆东植抱得更紧了。  
“东植，你不是说要让家里的人接受我们吗？如果你一气之下就走掉了，你觉得你的爸爸阿姨姐姐会怎么想？”  
“那就不要他们接受。” 陆东植不为所动。  
“不要说傻话。” 徐仁宇轻轻拍了下爱人的脑袋，“你付出了多少努力，别人不清楚，我会不知道吗？”  
陆东植没有说话。  
“你今天回去吃饭，是为了以后我也能留下来啊。” 徐仁宇侧过头，像哄孩子一样亲了亲陆东植的耳朵，“是不是？”  
“你为什么这么会说话？” 陆东植终于抬起头，脸上还有未干的泪痕。  
“我只是说实话而已。” 徐仁宇捧起陆东植的脸，轻轻地啄了一下他的嘴唇。  
身后传来一声咳嗽声，可是陆东植此时根本不想管被什么人看到。他拉住徐仁宇的胸口的衣服不让他退开，仰头加深了这个蜻蜓点水的吻。  
徐仁宇配合的张开了嘴，陆东植迫不及待地伸出舌头舔过他的牙关和上颚。徐仁宇一只手稳稳地拖住陆东植的后脑勺，另一只手则摸着他一侧的耳垂。徐仁宇知道陆东植喜欢这样安抚的动作，果然陆东植舒服地哼出了声。  
“差不多了，东植。” 徐仁宇稍稍用力推开意犹未尽的人，“再继续下去，我可真的不能放你回去了。”  
陆东植倏地红了脸，“那你等我，我很快就回来。”  
“好。” 徐仁宇点点头，再次握了握陆东植的手，“快去吧。”  
**  
陆东植吃完饭便离开了。他和父亲说了声抱歉，陆钟哲似乎也理解没有挽留，只是说，“下次再来吃饭吧。”  
姐姐和阿姨打包了好多吃的给他带回去，说是做得太多了。陆东植知道，她们是担心徐仁宇还饿着肚子。  
告别了家人，陆东植快步地走出巷子，想要拦车快点回家。然后他停住了脚步。  
就像巷口拐角处的路灯下，站着一个熟悉的身影。  
“仁宇。” 陆东植喊了一声。  
徐仁宇抬起头，看着他笑了。  
“你一直等在这里吗？” 陆东植问道。  
徐仁宇向他走来，“没有，我在附近转了一圈。” 接过他手里的袋子，“我想看看你长大的地方。”  
“如果我不出来，你打算一直在这里等着吗？” 陆东植继续问，“外面这么冷，你是傻瓜吗？”  
“我知道你不会让我等太久的。” 徐仁宇拉起陆东植的手，“走吧，我们坐车回去吧。”  
“我想走走。” 陆东植握紧徐仁宇的手，十指紧扣，“我们走一段，再坐车。”  
“好。” 徐仁宇紧紧地回握着。  
他们手拉手，漫步在冬夜的首尔街头。间或停下脚步，交换一个小小的亲吻。两人手上相同位置戴着的婚戒在灯光地照射下闪着柔和的光芒。  
**  
Who needs the Valentine? My love for you is Res Ipsa Loquitur.   
Fin


End file.
